


生日

by treeca



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeca/pseuds/treeca
Summary: 伊瓜因到迪巴拉家，为他过生日。这是个豆腐块，清水。





	生日

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然今年迪巴拉的生日是在国家队度过的，但我还是想写一个他们仍在欧洲的小故事。  
> 感谢迪巴拉，感谢地瓜，让我对玫瑰的认识重新上了一个新的台阶。祝小宝石健康快乐成长。  
> 感谢重型货车设计与制造研讨大会。

明天就是Paulo的生日。

他把家里收拾妥当，脏衣服都丢进洗衣机，耐心地将地板吸了一遍尘，换上漂亮的桌布和崭新的床单。

Pipita晚上会过来。

一想到年长的恋人，Paulo嘴角就会不自觉地扬起微笑。其实他们前两天才见过面，但老实说那并不是什么很好的场合，所以后来Paulo给对方发短信，希望能在自己生日的时候见面。

Pipita不是个喜欢sns的人，发短信、打电话才是最合适他的沟通方式。有点老派，但是Paulo知道这感觉，像在公众场合低声私语，隐秘地进行只属于他们的对话。发出短信的时候Paulo手心冒汗，不知会得到什么样的回复。出乎自己预料，手机很快发出跳跃的短信铃，屏幕上只有一行字：“我周三晚上来。”

 Paulo哼着歌，取出冰箱里的披萨半成品放进烤箱，将外卖寿司摆盘，细心挑选酒和高脚杯。

他的一切都为情人而准备，仿佛过生日的人不是自己。所以当Pipita出现在门口的时候，他几乎是用拉的将对方“请”进家里。那一刻Paulo瞬间忘记了那些费尽心思的烛光晚餐红酒香槟，他一把抱住Pipita，埋进对方脖颈。

“Paulito，”Pipita先是拍拍Paulo的背，“我……”

“我一直在等你。”Paulo蹭了蹭Pipita的耳畔，手上抱得更紧，声音听起来闷闷的。

Pipita拿这样的Paulo没有办法。他年轻，漂亮，直率，偶尔用含糊的口齿对你撒娇，让你无法拒绝。小烟枪一边在内心嘲笑自己，一边将Paulo搂进怀里，亲了亲男孩的发旋。Paulo抬起头，好看的绿色眼眸中似有水晶般的光芒。

于是他们接吻，找到熟悉的触感，额头相抵，相视而笑。不用解释，无需道歉，他们之间的距离就像天空和云朵一样自然，彼此相属互相映射，有时飘散，很快又会相融。

他们在沙发上打闹，倚靠着看电影，安抚彼此疲惫的身体和心情。

Pipita被Paulo带进房间，扑倒在床上，他们在柔软蓬松的枕头之间翻身，以舒适的姿势面对面躺着。床单刚晒过，散发着阳光的味道。

 

“Pipa，你给我带礼物了吗？”

“你猜。”

“我知道你会有礼物，一定会有的。”

“如果没有呢？”

“那就把你自己送给我。”

“可是，我早就是你的了。”

“还不够。”

“那你还想要什么？”

“我想要和你在阳光下牵手散步，在草原上奔跑，在广场上吃冰激凌，我们还可以一起去看Infantil和Juvenil比赛……你知道吗？我小的时候，每次去训练，我妈妈总是会开家里那辆很小的汽车送我，一到训练场我就飞速解开保险带奔出去。”

“好像小狗啊。”

“还有那些泥泞的野地，我和邻居的其他孩子就在泥土上传球、射门、铲断，球门是几块砖头和竹竿搭的。到饭点的时候我妈妈会来找我，我还记得那块野地经常有火车开过的声音。”

“我也踢过，我们家附近的场地草比较好，所以有很多孩子会来抢地盘。我们还会为此打架，最后被父母们揪着耳朵赶回去。”

“其实我已经不知道小时候踢球的地方现在变成什么了，下次回去的时候可以去找找看……这个季节，阿根廷应该是春天了吧。”

“是啊，我家人告诉我，家里后院的花都开了。”

“你家种花？真好，我家……我家很小，没有后院……我家附近的房子都很小。我去过布宜诺斯艾利斯，去过拉普拉塔和努涅兹，也去过乌斯怀亚，但我还是最喜欢科尔多瓦。”

“因为那是家啊，重要的不是大小。家是独一无二的。”

Pipita的手掌轻按在Paulo的心口。

“你知道家在哪里。”

 

那片广阔的草原，那块泥泞的野地，那孤傲的世界尽头。我的生命始于她，她教我的心脏跳动，让我的血液流淌。她浪漫，疯狂，痛苦，喧闹，安静，执着，虔诚，喜悦，不可思议，无与伦比。她造就了我，我是她的一部分。无论我在哪里漂泊，她都耐心地等待我，我要将一切荣耀献于她。

 

“Pipa。”

“我在。”

 

Paulo温热的眼泪淌在Pipita的手心。

 

“我想回科尔多瓦。”

“我想回阿根廷。”

“我想回家。”

 

Pipita亲吻Paulo的额头。床头的时钟已走到午夜零点。

“我们会的，带着荣誉和光芒。这是你的生日愿望，它一定能够实现的。”

“生日快乐，Mi joyita.”


End file.
